Teen Wolf Crack Fic
by super-potter-who-locked
Summary: We get kidnapped from school and get thrown into the Teen Wolf world, how original...


Warning: Contains swearing!  
Disclaimer: The two other main people are my friends Briar and Sam.  
I do not own the Teen Wolf characters or anything, okay?  
Also, thank you to Briar for reading this and telling me what I need to change, improve, etc.  
Synopsis: We get kidnapped from school and Cora is acting like a snarky bitch.

"Sam, we need to rehearse." Briar said, drawing Sam out of her dream world.  
"We need to ask Miss if we can practice in one of the side rooms." I added. Today was a normal day at school and we were currently sitting in drama. Drama was my favourite class, because we could get away with doing almost no work for a whole term, which was good seeing as we spent most of the time getting distracted and talking about TV shows such as Teen Wolf and Supernatural.  
Miss English got the classes attention, "Okay, everyone stand up, Jesse, move away from the heater and join the rest of us in the circle." The circle of students stood up slowly, some taking longer than others because of limbs that had gone numb.  
Miss started the chant of the class rules, "Respect! Commitment! No putdowns!" We repeated each rule after the teacher. "Now, get into your devising groups and continue rehearsing." The class started splitting into the separate little groups to rehearse their performances. I turned to Briar and Sam who were both standing on my right.  
"Okay." Sam said, "Let's ask."  
I pushed Briar ahead of me as we walked as a group towards the teachers office, "You ask." I have no idea why we sort of took turns asking Miss a question, it's not like we were afraid of her, it's because she's a teacher and if you are a socially awkward as our group, you don't like asking teachers questions.  
"Fine." Briar sighed and faced Miss English. "Miss, can we go rehearse in one of the side rooms?" There was no doubt that she'd refuse our request because we were one of the trusted groups.  
"Sure." Then we were off, walking swiftly to the doors at the end of the class, then through a single door beyond those two doors.  
The side room was small; it had a very small room beside the door which had a toilet in it. Then beside that room was a sink with a mirror above it, heaters lined almost a whole wall of the room, while a low bench was attached to the opposite wall. Chairs were piled at one end of the room and there was a skylight in the centre of the room, letting in just enough light. There was a door at the opposite end to where we came in that lead to the school hall and the stage.  
I liked our trio, it was a good group, and we all got along well and actually got work done (when we weren't talking about fandoms of some kind). The trio consisted of myself (Michelle), Sam and Briar. I'd known Sam since we were seven or eight, we kind of lost contact with each other between the ages of eleven and fifteen, we went to the same schools, but were in different cliques. I'd known Briar since our second year of Intermediate together, for the first year I kind of thought she was a bitch, but now we're friends.  
We sat down on various chairs around the room and started procrastinating, as usual. We talked about how if you thought you were in the first five minutes of Supernatural, just slowly chicken dance away because things like that never happen in Supernatural. It was the normal subjects, who we shipped in Supernatural, who we shipped in Teen Wolf, who in Supernatural we thought was hot, who in Teen Wolf we thought was really hot, Stilinski family feels, Winchester family feels, feels in general.  
"Wouldn't it be funny if Derek burst in right now and we all just started clucking like chickens, flapped our arms slowly and just backed away?" Sam said jokingly, acting like a chicken afterwards by clucking and flapping her arms slowly.  
"What if they all walked in right now?" I suggested.  
"Dibs on Derek." Sam said immediately.  
"Dibs on Isaac." I said after.  
"Dibs on Stiles." Briar said last.  
There was a knock on the door, Miss English opened the door. "There are some gentlemen here to collect you from school." Miss stood aside to reveal who the gentlemen were then left.  
Proper words could not comprehend the thoughts that went through my head. The men that came to collect us were Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey and Stiles. I couldn't believe my eyes, I wouldn't believe it. They were fictional characters! The three of us hadn't spoken yet; I think we were too stunned.  
Derek spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "What do you mean by 'dibs'?"  
Sam tried to open her mouth to speak, an unintelligible sound came out instead, she quickly closed her mouth. She stood up calmly and walked into the school hall.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled.  
Sam ran back into the room, "Wait, you can see them too?!" She yelled in reply.  
"Derek, are you sure these are the ones we need?" Scott asked.  
"Yes, they may be slightly crazy, but they are intelligent." Derek replied, he eyed the three of us, as if he doubted what he just said. "How do you know about us?" He asked.  
"We just do, do you have a problem with that?" I snapped.  
"Then you know that you are going to become werewolves, right?"  
"Derek, we should go now, the staff will be growing suspicious." Scott interjected.  
Derek sighed then turned away from us. "Grab your stuff; we'll meet you at the school gate." He started walking away, "You have ten minutes, otherwise we leave without you." They left, leaving three stunned fangirls behind them.  
As soon as the door closed there was a crash, Briar had fallen out of her chair. She finally spoke. "Holy shit, was that really…" She trailed off, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as she was trying to speak, but no words came out.  
Sam spoke up, "Are we going to go with them?"  
Briar and I nodded in unison.  
"Wait, did he bloody say that we were going to become werewolves?" I asked, not sure if I had heard Derek correctly.  
"I…" Sam stopped, contemplating for a moment, "I think so."  
"Shall we go now?" I had no idea if Miss would let us leave or not, but we could try.  
"Sure." Briar replied, and just like that we grabbed our bags, put our shoes on and approached Miss English.  
It was Sams turn to ask, "Miss, is it okay if we leave now?"  
"Okay, those men said they'd already signed you out at the office."  
I knew they were lying when they told Miss that, they would need all our student ID numbers and to find out what class we had together. We walked out of the drama room and past the staff room, so far so good until, "Hey, what are you girls doing out of class?" It came from behind us, standing there was the school principal, Mr Cornwall.  
We couldn't tell him that we were year 13s and that we had study period because he'd ask to see our timetables. I decided to tell the truth, sort of. "But sir," I put on my sweetest voice possible, "Our parents have signed us out."  
"All of your parents?" He said, scanning his eyes across the three girls in front of him that were quite obviously not telling the truth.  
"Yes sir, we all have work experience to get to." I replied, this sounded convincing enough.  
"Fine, but I will be checking with the office later on."  
I heard Briar let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god that worked."  
"Yeah, we should probably go." Sam said. Just like that, we walked past the main office and a few more teachers, none of whom looked twice at us.  
"Just act natural." I said as we jogged up the hill towards the school gate. "Where the hell are they?" I panted, scanning the street outside school.  
"Maybe they left already." Sam suggested, "But most likely not since it's only been five minutes since we saw them."  
"Then where are they, I mean -" I began as a black SUV pulled up in front of us. The driver's side window was put down.  
"Glad you decided to join us." Derek said with a hint of sarcasm. "Get in." The back door opened and the three of us climbed in.  
Sam and Briar ended up sitting either side of Stiles; I ended up sitting between Scott and Isaac. This was going to be an interesting car ride.  
A voice came from the passenger's seat, "You have got to be kidding me, _they_ are the ones we need?!" She turned around to face us and I saw it was Cora Hale; she rolled her eyes and turned to stare out the window.  
"Cora, don't start, okay?" Derek snarled, irritated. Then his voice turned sweeter. "Do you guys want to go to grab some of your stuff from home?"  
"Sure." I said from the backseat. Sams house was closest, so she grabbed her stuff, next was Briar, then me.  
"Be quick." Derek ordered as I jumped out the door, running up the driveway and fumbling for the house key in my pocket. I got inside and ran straight to my room, kicking off my school shoes and pulling off my school jumper as I ran, almost tripping over a few times. I quickly got changed into casual clothing, then I packed a bag with the necessities and a few more things like some books, my laptop, phone charger, iPod charger, my drawing book and some comic books.  
I grabbed my bag and ran out the back door, pausing to lock the door behind me. Throwing my bag in front of me I climbed in after to sit between Scott and Isaac again. Then we were off, Derek driving (speeding possibly), with Cora riding shotgun.  
The drive seemed to last forever and the scenery outside was soon unrecognisable. We drove for well over an hour and failed at small talk for most of the ride.  
"So why are we the ones you need?" I asked.  
"Celtic magic told us so." Scott said, case closed.  
That was that, we were being almost kidnapped by fictional characters because Celtic magic told them so, seems logical enough.  
"Right, Celtic magic, that's, that's a thing…" Sam paused before yelling. "God fucking dammit!"  
Isaac spoke up, "Do you have to yell?"  
"Yes, yes I do. Because if I don't yell, I will evolve into screaming, and my screaming is louder than my yelling."  
Derek turned on the radio, Heat of the Moment by Asia started, Derek was soon going to regret this.  
Myself, Briar and Sam started singing along. "_I never meant to be so bad to you, One thing I said that I would never do, A look from you and I would fall from grace, And that would wipe the smile right from my face..._" And so on. I could tell that Derek and Cora were growing annoyed by our singing, but we didn't care. The next song started and we continued singing. "_Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more._"  
Derek turned the radio off but we continued, drumming on the seats, singing the guitar riffs and head banging. Scott and Stiles joined in, they weren't quite as enthusiastic as us, then Derek and Isaac started singing along, Derek was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Cora glared at Derek. "Oh come on Cora, lighten up."  
"I will not lighten up, _they_ are getting on my nerves." She snarled, showing how much she disliked us already.  
I spoke up from the backseat, "How much longer until we reach wherever we are going?"  
"If I am correct, about another ten minutes, possibly fifteen." Derek answered.  
I had no idea where we were going, but I was excited, I could sense the oncoming adventures. Another few minutes passed before Derek slowed the car then pulled up outside a massive industrial style building, "We're here." He turned off the engine and everyone started filing out of the SUV. We were ushered into the building, into an industrial lift, out of the lift, through a great big steel sliding door and into Dereks loft. Briar, Sam and I stood there, stunned.  
"You can go and put your stuff upstairs." Derek said, pointing to the spiral staircase in the far left corner of the loft.  
We did as he said, ascending the stairs quickly and finding ourselves in an entirely unfurnished room.  
"How the fuck did we get to America?!" Briar burst out.  
"No fucking clue, but lets not question it." I replied.  
"I flew, dunno about you guys." Sam laughed.  
"But seriously, we were in New Zealand and if you drive for about an hour and a half there, you get to just outside of Takanini." Briar pointed out.


End file.
